I Do
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Mini Oneshot sequel to 'Spy School'. Cloud and Sephiroth are getting married. Riku and Sora are as horny as ever. Contains: Yaoi, implied smut and crossdressing. Review please !


**YaoiCyberCat gave me this fantastic idea to write a mini sequel about Sephiroth and Cloud's wedding. So here it is, in a one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud was, as he normally did recently, running around the place. "Sora, Sora! Yuffie, Yuffie!" He shouted happily. The whole gang was informed of the wedding and they were all happy for the couple. Cloud wanted bridesmaids so he was looking around for his only female friend and his fellow uke. He so wished to get both of them in a dress. Plus he wondered how good Sora would look in drag.

Yuffie came running when she heard her name. "What is it?"

"First we need to find Sora." Cloud grabbed her hand and dragged her around the large house. "SORA!"

Sora was in his room reading a book he found when he heard his name. He put the book down and walked to his bedroom door. "What?" He shouted sticking his head out of the door. Cloud rushed in through the door knocking Sora on to his bum. Cloud sat on the bed and Yuffie sat next to him. "What is it?" Sora asked getting up from the ground.

"I want you two to be my bridesmaids." Said Cloud cheerfully.

"I would love to." Said Yuffie.

Sora was a bit more hesitant. "Will I have to wear a dress?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Cloud nodded. "Of course."

Sora shook his head. "Then, sorry Cloud, but no way."

"Why not?" Sora turned and saw Riku had just come out of the shower. A towel was around his waist and his hair was dripping.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Sora said while blushing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aww but Sora, you'd look so cute." Said Cloud, with pleading eyes.

"…" Sora looked at the ground to avoid any ones eye. Riku smiled and walked up to Sora. He lifted Sora's head up. Riku looked deep into Sora's cobalt blue eyes.

"You now there is the tradition that the best man sleeps with the bridesmaid. Squall and me are both the best men at the wedding." Riku said seductively. Sora couldn't look away. He got the sensation that he was falling, and he dropped his arms to his side.

"Okay. I'll be a bridesmaid." Sora said totally lost in Riku's aquamarine eyes. Riku kissed Sora's lips.

Cloud grinned widely. "Thank you, Sora." Cloud jumped off of the bed and tackled Sora to the ground. Sora let out a slightly girly scream as he was tackled. Cloud sat on Sora's waist, smiling. "You don't know how happy that's made me. I'm sure Riku can thank you for me." Cloud turned his head to Riku and winked.

"There's something that been bugging me. Aren't you still to young to be married? Don't you have to be eighteen?" Riku asked. Cloud climbed off of Sora and helped the brunette up.

"Yeah. But I'll be eighteen in a two weeks so we're having the wedding on my birthday."

Yuffie smiled. "You are going to be so wasted by the end of the night."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Cloud laughed. "Bring on the drink."

"How Sephiroth can put up with you I have no idea?" Said Sora.

"Sex endorphins are really great." Grinned Cloud.

* * *

Sora groaned. 'I can't believe I agreed to this.' The next day Cloud had taken Sora and Yuffie to a dress shop to get them fitted. Sora was at the moment standing on a platform with three tall mirrors in front of him. Yuffie had already had her dress sorted out, now it was poor Sora's turn. Cloud had asked the most camp tailor to help him out.

"My boyfriend and I are having our wedding and Sora just begged be to be one of my bridesmaids." Said Cloud, cheerfully.

'You're so dead, Strife!' Thought Sora glaring hatefully at the blonde. "That is so cute." Said the tailor in his over the top gay lisp. "I wish my boyfriend would hurry up and propose to me. But that is so sweet. So when's the wedding?"

"In about two weeks." Said Cloud, happily.

"So your friend here has he got a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Asked the tailor.

"Boyfriend." Answered Yuffie who loved the tortured look on Sora's face.

There was a wolf whistle from the door. "Looking good, Sora." Said Riku.

"Riku!" Sora blushed. He hadn't wanted Riku to see him in the dress yet.

"And that's his boyfriend." Yuffie told the tailor. "What's your name by the way?"

"Scott." Smiled the tailor. "Sora has a very hot boyfriend."

"Yeah he does." Smiled Yuffie grinned at the want-sex-now look that Riku was giving Sora, which was made the brunette's blush darker.

"What are you doing here, Riku?" Sora asked as he pulled at the dress. "Aren't you supposed to be with Sephiroth and Squall?"

"Yeah but I've been fitted already for my tux, so Squall told me where you all were and here I am."

"Does Sephiroth know you're here?" Asked Cloud.

Riku shook his head. "No he doesn't. So who's still to be fitted?"

* * *

Sephiroth and Squall were back at the house with the three tuxedos for the wedding. Sephiroth was nervously pacing up and down the living as Squall was lying on one of the sofas.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked the still pacing silver-haired man.

"I'm worried about forgetting the vows that I've written."

Squall sat up on his elbows. "Is that all?" Sephiroth stopped pacing and looked at Squall. "We've been on how many missions together? You've never been nervous about any life threatening missions but you're worried about forgetting a bunch of words?" Squall raised his eyebrow as Sephiroth nodded. Squall shook his head but smiled. "You'll be fine you have two weeks to remember them and I don't think the bunch of words is why Cloud agreed to marry you." Sephiroth relaxed a bit and sat down on the one-seated sofa.

"You're right."

* * *

Two weeks had passed and it was the day of the wedding. Everything had been set up. Since Sephiroth and Cloud didn't know anyone else except the people in Laguna's house then that was all the people that were invited. Also the reception afterwards was going to be held in the house. Sephiroth was all ready with his tuxedo on waiting for Squall and Riku to be ready. He was so nervous he keep rubbing his hands together and pacing. Squall came out of a side room all dressed. They just had to wait for Riku.

"What's taking so long Riku?" Asked Sephiroth.

Riku came out grinning like a cat. "I'm not wearing any boxers." He laughed to himself. Squall groaned and shook his head. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"And why aren't you wearing any boxers." Asked Sephiroth.

"Less to take off." Smirked Riku. "Especially when Sora's in a dress."

The older boys shook their heads. "I can't believe I know you perverts." Said Squall.

"Hey!" Said Sephiroth. "I'm being good. I'm actually wearing boxers for a change."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Unlike Riku I won't be itching to take them off." Said Sephiroth.

"What? So that means you're not having sex tonight?" Asked Riku shocked.

"No I'm not. Cloud and me have sex almost ever night so it wouldn't be different if we did it on our wedding night so we decided we wouldn't tonight."

"That's cool." Said Riku.

"Come on we have to wait for Cloud and the rest." The three headed through to the hall where the wedding was going to be held. Laguna and all his staff were waiting. They all took their seats at the front and waited for Cloud, Sora and Yuffie to arrive.

It wasn't long before Cloud came into the hall in a white kimono with Yuffie and Sora behind him. Yuffie and Sora's dress were the same style and light blue coloured. The pair were holding a bunch of flowers. Sora looked like he wanted to burn the flower and the dress in one go.

Cloud reached the front of the hall and stood beside Sephiroth, smiling. Sora and Yuffie stood of to the side.

"Now could each of you read out your written vows?" asked the Minister. The couple nodded. Sephiroth went first. He cleared his throat and looked into Cloud's blue eyes.

"Cloud," Smiled Sephiroth. "I promise I will always be there for you. Through everything we might ever face. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or a friend to talk to or a lover to hold you. I will always love you and protect you with all of my being." Squall passed Sephiroth the ring and he put it on Cloud's finger.

Cloud smiled. There was sniff from someone in the crowd. "Sephiroth, you are my rock that keeps me steady through stormy weather and calm the strongest winds. I will be by your side beyond life itself and my love for you will carry on forever." Yuffie passed Cloud the ring and he put it on Sephiroth's finger.

The pair looked at each other. The Minister smiled. "You may kiss each other." Sephiroth and Cloud kissed. The crowd applauded. The Minister took Sephiroth and Cloud to sign the wedding forms.

It was late in the night by the time the reception had finished. Yuffie was as high as a kite and Cloud wasn't that far behind her. Sephiroth had had a few to drink but not that many, same for Squall. Squall shook his head when Cloud jumped onto his husbands lap and started giggling. "What is it, babe?" Asked Sephiroth.

Cloud giggled again. "Riku and Sora are at it in the cupboard." Sephiroth laughed too.

"Come on babe. Lets get you to bed." Said Sephiroth, scooping Cloud up as he stood. Cloud yawned and nodded his head.

"Okay." He said resting his head on Sephiroth' shoulder.

"See you guys in the morning." Sephiroth shouted as he headed upstairs. When the couple got upstairs they stripped to their boxer and went to bed. Cloud curled up to Sephiroth's side.

"Sleep well hubby." Said Cloud sleepily.

"Good night Cloud." Said Sephiroth, running his finger along Cloud wedding band. Cloud was out straight away but Sephiroth took a while to sleep. Sephiroth smiled to the sleeping Cloud and kissed his forehead and tried to sleep. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and the darkness took him away.

**THE END**

* * *

**So what did you think of the mini-sequel? Review please!**


End file.
